Sweetheart (Jensen Ackles Imagine)
by ParkerDakBlood
Summary: Request: Anonymous said: You and Jensen are neighbors and there's a huge age gap, (Jensen: 37, Reader: 19) and she always talks to him after work and he always calls her sweetheart. One time she has a fight with her boyfriend and it's a big scene so Jensen hears and comforts her.


Title: Sweetheart

Pairing: Jensen Ackles x Reader

Request: _Anonymous said:_ You and Jensen are neighbors and there's a huge age gap, (Jensen: 37, Reader: 19) and she always talks to him after work and he always calls her sweetheart. One time she has a fight with her boyfriend and it's a big scene so Jensen hears and comforts her.

Words: 3,462

Warnings: Swearing, daddy issues, mentions of cheating. (Is that even a warning?)

Side Note: For this one shot, Jensen is single (obviously) and the reader has been living in LA for almost two years and has been friends with him for that length of time. Also, I'm thinking of turning this into a fic. When I read this suggestion I got a lot of ideas for it, but they were all too long for a one shot.

"Bye, Malcom." You said as you saw your coworker at the the coffee shop walking into the break room where you were currently gathering your things and clocking out.

"See ya, (Y/N)." He replied with a smile that reached his bright blue eyes.

You clocked out and walked out into the parking lot that was mostly empty besides a few of the nightly regulars' cars. The city was calmingly quite tonight and you liked the feeling of the warm night air surrounding you. You had recently taken a job down town at an old coffee shop that usually only received older customers. It was nice and you got along well with your coworkers. Malcom and Abriana were the only ones you saw for the most part. Malcom worked in the back, making the orders, and Abriana did most of the cleaning, while you were up front taking the orders. You did more talking than working though. You weren't slacking off, but you didn't get many customers. It paid well was all that mattered in your mind.

You reached your car and hopped in. It was a little humid inside the car, considering it was late August, the hottest time of the year around where you lived, so you turned on the AC. As you drove down the road, you put on your favorite band. You were in a good mood and couldn't help but smile. Things had worked out well for you. After the fight you had with your mom about wanting to move out to LA, you had constantly felt guilty.

 _"Why do you want to live in that god awful place? It's full of rapist and scum bags." Your mother retorted after you mentioned moving to LA._

 _"Well, you know I have a thing for the big cities, and I'm wanting to go there to see if I could land some acting careers. You know that's my dream." You murmured. You didn't really want to fight with her, but had always done things her way._

 _"You know very few people make it." She pointed out._

 _"Well, I still gotta try." You felt slightly offended. Her statement had come across as if she didn't think you could make it._

 _"I still don't see why you wanna be an actress. I mean, they're constantly getting attacked with hate and I don't want to see my daughter doing a sex scene in some stupid movie." She spat. You had had enough._

 _"Well, it's what I wanna do. I'm sorry I don't want to sit behind a desk for the rest of my life like you. I'm sorry I actually wanna try and make something out of my life!" You couldn't help it when you raised your voice. She was making you mad. She constantly acted like this when you brought up your acting career._

 _"Do not raise your voice at me." She glared at you._

 _"What are you gonna do? Hit me? Ground me? I hate to break it to you mother, but i'm 17, I can do whatever the hell I want and there's nothing you can do about it!" You knew you where still young, but you were sick and tired of her trying to control your life._

 _"You wanna go to LA and become and actress? Go ahead. You wanna go there and through your life away because you get addicted to drugs or something? Go ahead. But don't come crying to me." That was it for you._

 _"Get addicted to drugs? Wow! Nice to know you think so low of me, your own fucking daughter!" You yelled as you stood from the table and ran into your room where you started to pack your things. You weren't going to stay any longer and listen to her insulting you._

That was almost two years ago. You hand't spoken to your mother since. You didn't want to. She had insulted you and told you how low she thought of you. You knew you probably could've handled the situation better, but you were too blinded by rage to take a minute and calm down.

You still got worked up over it sometimes. After what she had said, it made you feel insecure in a way. To know that your own mother; the one who used to kiss your boo boo's when you were younger, the one who always made you feel better when someone insulted you on the playground, felt that way about you.

Just the thought of that eventful day, brought you down into a gloomy mood. You turned your radio off and sat in silence the rest of the car ride. You felt a tear try to escape your eye but you quickly wiped it away. You weren't going to cry. Not anymore. You had cried enough already.

You pulled up into your drive way and sat in the car for a bit, just thinking about your mother, and how you had practically ran away from her. She didn't believe in you. The one person you excepted to support you through your dreams, had turned on you and left you in the dust.

You pushed the thought away and quickly got out of your car. You were about to walk inside when you saw your neighbor, Jensen, was home. You and him had become good friends. You met when you auditioned for a part in Supernatural. It was a short role, nothing major, but you made it. You played a girl that the Winchesters saved during a werewolf hunt. You and Jensen had hit it off behind scenes and soon realized you lived next to each other.

After work, or on your guys' off days, you would hang out. It was nice to have a friend in this big town. Of course, he wasn't your only friend. You had Nathan (your boyfriend of 3 months), Abriana, and Malcom. You had met Nathan through Abriana. He was a great guy. He was nice to you and had brown eyes that were to die for. He had blonde hair and was working on a career in the music business. It was nice meeting him. He knew nothing of the rumors that used to be spread about you in your home town, so he was nice.

Abriana was different. When you two first met, you hated each other. She was too proody for your taste, and she decided you were high maintenance. You both soon realized that you were wrong, and became best friends. You hadn't been friends long before you both trusted each other like a sister.

You decided that you would pay Jensen a short visit. It had been about a week since you had last seen him. You had taken longer hours at the shop and Jensen was busy filming. You still texted each other, along with the occasional phone call. Nathan didn't like that you guys talked so much, but you thought it was cute that he was jealous.

You walked up to Jensen's door and rung the doorbell. Sometimes you would just walk straight in, but it was late and it might freak him out a bit. He opened the door in a white t-shirt and sweatpants with messy hair, he looked kind of adorable. His face lit up with a smile once he saw you standing there.

"Hey, sweetheart." He opened the door wider and pulled you in for a big hug. He rested his head on your shoulder and you had the completely lift your chin. He was taller than you. Not a lot taller, but tall enough that you had to look up to him. Jared was another story. "Mmm, coffee." He commented with a chuckle.

"Yep, I just got home and decided to pop by." You said as you pulled away from the hug.

"Well, come in." He moved out of the way and motioned with his arm for you to enter. You obliged and stepped into his cozy home. It smelt of his cologne. You didn't mind though, you actually loved his smell. You sat down on his couch. You had claimed the part closest to the tv, for when you guys would watch the new episode of Supernatural together.

"So, how was work?" He asked as he sat on the chair across from you.

"Same old, same old. Slow and uneventful." You smiled.

He returned your smile and leaned back into the leather chair. "I've been trying to get some cleaning done today." He sighed.

"You? Cleaning?" You let out a snort of laughter. "That's new."

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes playfully. "It was starting to get too messy even for me. You know, this place could really use a woman's touch." He winked.

"Ha, ha." You replied sarcastically. "You and I both know that I hate cleaning just as much as you do."

"Ah, come on. Don't you love me?" He gave you his puppy dog eyes and puckered his lower lip.

"Yeah, but I also love my bed and Netflix. Besides, why do you think we make Abriana clean the shop?" Jensen shook his head with a smile. He stood up and made his way over to his fridge. "Beer?" He offered.

"Yep." He grabbed two and tossed it to You as he sat back down. "So, how's filming been?" I asked. Just as he was going to reply, my phone started ringing. "Hold on." You pulled it out to see Nathan calling me. You answered it and was met with a demanding voice.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Well hello to you too." You teased.

"Where are you?" He repeated, a bit slower this time.

"I'm at Jensen's." You replied looking up at him. He gave you a tight smile and you looked back down at the floor as Nathan continued to talk.

"Well, I'm at yours. So, come over here." With that he hung up. _Well then._ You thought as you put your phone back in your pocket.

"I'll have to get a rain check on that beer." You said as you went over to the fridge and put it back in it's place.

"So soon, sweetheart?" He asked as he stood up as well, a pout on his lips as he made a little whining noise.

"Yeah, Nathan wants to see me." You said as you walked towards him.

"Oh come on, you can see him anytime. It's been a week since I've seen you." He gave you puppy dog eyes again.

"I know, but when BAE calls, you gotta go." You giggled slightly. He smiled as well and pulled you in for another hug.

"I gotta film tomorrow, and won't be home till late, but you should try to come over. Some funny stuff happened on set this week." He mumbled into your shoulder.

"I'll try my best." You pulled out of his embrace and turned to leave.

You opened the door and left, but not before giving Jensen one more smile as he closed the door. You walked back across the street and to your own home. You walked inside and Nathan was intact standing in your living room.

"Hey, babe." You greeted as you walked up to him and tried to give him a kiss, but he turned his cheek. "What's wrong?" You asked, slightly hurt.

"What where you doing over there at this time?" He asked.

"Visiting a friend that I haven't seen all week." It came out as more of a question than a statement.

"I don't like you seeing him so much." He looked down.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" You asked suspiciously. You had a feeling he was going to say he didn't want you hanging out with Jensen anymore.

"Stop spending so much time with him." He snapped as he looked back up at you.

"He's my friend, Nathan." You pointed out.

"I see that, but I don't want to find out one day that my girlfriend is cheating on me with some douche celebrity." That was it for you.

"Excuse me? Last time I checked, you were working on becoming a singer, which would make you a celebrity. Also, what makes you think I'd cheat on you? Do you seriously think that low of me?" This argument felt all too familiar. "You sound just like my mother." you spat.

"Well maybe your mother was right." He spat back, his voice raising.

"About what? About moving to LA? About me pursuing my dreams?" Your voice raised with each word.

"About all of it!" He yelled. "You should just go back to whatever rat hole you crawled out of. You have no talent and are a waste of fucking space!" That stung.

You stood in silence for a moment. You just staring at each other. You eyes welled up with tears but you refused to let them fall. You weren't going to break down for this jerk. "Get out." You said calmly.

"What?" He asked.

"Get _out!"_ Youyelled. You walked towards him and started pushing him towards the door.

"Gladly!" He yelled as he walked out and slammed the door on his way out. Once he was gone, you broke down into tears.

First your mom, now Nathan. Who else was gonna tell you that you weren't worth anything? Abriana? Malcom? Jensen? Jensen. What if Jensen thought that way of you. The thought of that caused you to break down even more. Out of all people, Jensen was someone you prayed to never loose. He was your best friend. He was always there for you. Anytime you and Nathan had a fight or you had just a had a rough day in general and needed someone to vent to, Jensen was there. He would listen and not say anything until you were finished.

Your thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on the door. "Go away, Nathan!" You yelled. You could hear the tears in your voice as you sobbed with your knees pressed up to your chest.

"Uh, it's Jensen." You heard a soft voice. You quickly jumped up and wiped the tears from your face.

You opened the door and saw his face full of concern. "Hey." You mumbled, looking down.

"Hey." He replied. "What was that about?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just something stupid." He scoffed.

"You wouldn't be this broken up over something stupid, (Y/N). Now seriously, what happened?" He asked.

You looked up at him for a second before you invited him inside. He stepped inside, not taking his eyes off of you. You lead him into the living room and you guys sat on the sofa. He waited for you to say something, and when you didn't, he scooted closer to you and grabbed your hands in his. "Hey, look at me." You looked up into his emerald eyes that were full of concern and reassurance.

"Tell me what happened, sweetheart. You know you can talk to me." He said, barely above a whisper as if anything louder would cause you to shatter like glass.

You sighed before you looked down at your hands and back up at his eyes. "Nathan's just like my mother." He didn't say anything. He just continued to look at you with the same eyes. "He called me worthless and a waste of space."

"Why?" Jensen asked as if the idea disgusted him.

"Because I refused to stop talking to you when he asked. He said he was afraid of me cheating on him and I told him he was just like my mother for thinking so low of me." You felt more tears start to escape your eyes and Jensen moved so he was sitting right next to you.

"No, no, sweetheart, don't cry." He pulled you into his arms and you broke down. He stroked your hair and rocked you back and forth slightly. "That dicks not work your tears." He mumbled angrily to himself.

"I'm scared, Jensen. I'm scared that one day everyone i care about is gonna walk out on me." You cried into his chest.

"They won't. You'll never loose me, (Y/N). I'll always be here for you." He kissed the top of your head.

"It's just, it seems like those I love most, just want to walk out on me. My dad did when I was 7, then my mom, and now Nathan. Pretty soon you'll see me that way and leave as well." He grabbed the sides of your face gently and pulled you to look at him.

"I'll never see you that way. I like you for who you are, (Y/N). That's a funny, smart, kick ass girl." He smiled slightly at the end, but it soon fell. "You're so beautiful in all senses of the word and anyone too blind to see that isn't worth your time." He kissed the top of your forehead and let his lips linger there for a little longer than needed before pulling away and resting his forehead against yours.

"Thank you." You whispered.

He shook his head. "It's the truth."

You stayed curled up in his arms for a bit longer before you started to get tired. It had been a long day and what Nathan had said only made it worse. You let out a small yawn and Jensen perked up. "Tired?" He asked.

"Yeah, a bit." You nodded.

"Come on." He pulled you off of the couch and walked you to your room where he tucked you in. He sat on the side of the bed as you tried to get comfortable. He had one arm on one side of you while the other rested in his lap. "Please don't ever think for a second that I would walk out on you like that."

You looked up at him through your lashes. "Thank you, again."

He shook his head again. "I told you-"

"Not just for this. You've always been there for me, Jensen. I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't of met you." That made him smile.

"Me neither." You blushed and looked down at your hands.

He used his index finger and thumb to bring your eyes back to his. Neither of you said anything as the tension in the air grew. He stared at your lips for a second before looking back at your eyes and then back down to your lips. He leaned in a bit and you could feel his breath against your face. When your lips were almost touching, he hesitated and looked at your eyes once more, as if asking for permission, before he leaned in the rest of the way.

Your lips collided in a soft and welcoming kiss. His lips weren't necessarily soft, but you couldn't of cared less. He moved his hand from under your chin to the side of your face. He deepened the kiss and you brought your hand up the nape of his neck. He licked at your lip, begging for entrance, which you were hesitant to grant. You did anyway, and his tongue roamed your mouth.

The feeling of his lips on yours was nothing like you could've dreamed. It was sensual and sweet and the same time. He held onto you with the softest touch, and it set off butterflies in your stomach. You had never considered having these feelings for Jensen. You had always just thought of him as your best friend. Yet here you were, kissing him. It was nothing like when you kissed Nathan. You felt something when you kissed him, but not like you did with Jensen. You had just been letting your feelings for Jensen build up under the surface without you noticing until they finally burst out and into this kiss.

He pulled away slowly and rested his forehead against yours. "I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do that." He sighed contently.

"I'm glad you finally did." You smiled at him and he smiled back.

You sat in silence for a moment, just staring into each others eyes. It was peaceful and you felt at home for the first time since you moved to LA. "I should probably go." He mumbled after glancing at the clock on your nightstand."

"So soon, sweetheart?" You asked, quoting him from earlier.

He smirked. "Yeah. I've got to get up early to film."

"Fine then." You smiled at him as he stood up.

"Don't worry." He spoke as he leant down to give you another kiss on the top of your head. "I'll tell you about all that's been going on tomorrow when I see you." He walked over to your door and turned to you as he put his hand on the handle.

"Goodnight." You smiled.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." He said as he closed the door.


End file.
